Nicktoons Racing
Nicktoons Racing is a racing game for the Game Boy Color, PC, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance and arcade. Playable Characters From Rugrats: *Tommy Pickles: A small baby with a big heart who loves adventures with his friends. He drives the Reptar Wagon. *Angelica Pickles: Tommy's older cousin who loves to make fun of Tommy and his friends. She drives her pink Cynthia car. From Hey Arnold!: *Arnold: A bold football-headed boy who tries to solve the problems of every day life. He drives a cardboard soapbox kart. *Helga Pataki: A girl who bullies Arnold but is secretly in love with him. Like Arnold she drives a cardboard soapbox kart. From The Wild Thornberrys: *Eliza Thornberry: A girl with the ability to talk to animals. She drives a miniature version of her family's Comvee. *Darwin: A chimp who is Eliza's friend. He drives a Jungle Jeep. From CatDog: *CatDog: A cat and dog formed together. They drive the minivan from the episode Fred the Flying Fish. From The Angry Beavers: *Norbert and Daggett: Two contemporary beaver brothers. They drive together in a little log in the GBC version they drive seperate and their names are labeled vice versa. From Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: *Ickis: A timid rabbit eared monster with the great ability of looming. He drives a beetle-shaped car. He don't appear in the GBC version. From The Ren & Stimpy Show: *Stimpy: A boorish feline with a passion for Gritty-Kitty pre-chewed gum and his friend Ren Hoek. He drives a litter box. He also don't appear in the GBC version. From SpongeBob SquarePants: *SpongeBob SquarePants: A loyal sea sponge who loves his job at the Krusty Krab and his pet snail Gary. He drives a car that resembles his pineapple house. *Patrick Star: Spongebob's loyal if lethargic starfish friend. He drives a boat. *Mystery Rider: A racer who in the end turns out to be Sheldon J. Plankton. He always tries to think of ways to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. The reason he enters the race is so he can win the year supply of Krabby Patties. He is a unlockable character. Courses *Reptar Raceway (Rugrats): From the Giant Robot to the Merry-Go-Round players will find these features of Rugrats here. *Dam Prix (The Angry Beavers): From the forest to the Beaver's Dam Much of The Angry Beaver's would could be found here such as posters of people Norbert and Dagget have metAlso you find posters of people Norb and Dag have met. *Rancid Raceway (CatDog): Rancid Rabbit always trying to sneak his way into CatDog's business and sneaks into his racetrack. His Toy Store The Cha Cha Cha Club Tace Depot. He owns everything here. *Bikini Bottom Blowout (SpongeBob SquarePants): SpongeBob's neighborgood and many sights can be seen here with such sights being the Chum Bucket Sandy's Treedom Goo Lagoon and Jellyfish Fields. *Race Madness (The Ren & Stimpy Show): Named after the Ren and Stimpy episode Space Madness it features The neighborhood The Galopogos Islands The Mysterious Planet Military Base. *Beaver Fever (The Angry Beavers): This is the second level that is based on the Angry Beavers Crystal Cave a Roman Colluseum and a Plad 70s theme Hallway. *Nearburg Rally (CatDog): In this town fair town players will find the Greaser Dogs Home A Construction Site a Baseball Field and CatDog's House. *Safari Speedway (The Wild Thornberrys): Elements of the world will be seen here a tropical rainforest to a sunny beach. You will see at the very start where the Thornberry's pitch camp. *Monster Mania (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters): Also known as Aaahh! Real Racing in the GBA version this stage is known for being unhygience is spite of monsters statisfacation for it. *Pickles Parkway (Rugrats): Tommy's House is where you start off later going to the jungle Stu's Lab and if you spot the shortcut Angelica's Temple of Gloom. *Gritty City Curcuit (Hey Arnold!): Drive through the city (both Day and Night) and avoid parked cars lampostsand railings. *Bongo Bangup (The Wild Thornberrys): Atzec Temples Volcanoes Steep Hills and just as sleep turns await in the extra Thornberry track. *Big City Clean Up (Hey Arnold!): A Bonus Game in 1P Mode. Grab all the presents in town to beat your record. *Beach Soccer (SpongeBob SquarePants): A Bonus Game in 2P Mode. It is generally a simple game of football at Goo Lagoon with items availible!.